Talk:Adoption Center B/@comment-3126873-20131125035418
MIRACLE MATTER LORE (AKA "A Thing That Started Out As A Joke But Then I Actually Started Trying"): Miracle Matter (true name Jozitolph Antiphon) wasn't a normal Dark Matter, if you consider them normal at all. As an Elite Dark Matter born to a Ruler Dark Matter named Dark Song (true name Nocturne Antiphon) who met her untimely demise, he took his mother's death more harshly than his siblings. Being less independent and not used to ruling on his own, he did not create his own Dark Star, but rather began perfecting his abilities and defenses as well as those of his many siblings in fear that he would die or lose the rest of his family. In one attempt to succeed in this, he created more durable and incredibly strong suits of armor to protect a Dark Matter's "orb"/"flower" form. He gave each of his siblings different models of these suits that could only be damaged by their own power at an immense level. In another attempt, as he had never fought before and had no skill in it whatsoever, he perfected a similar body-armor for a Dark Matter's "swordsman" form that he used which would also give him mastery over all of his siblings' skills. This was actually done out of him idolizing his family and his compulsive need to be like all of them at once, though the others saw this as a threat, as they could only be damaged by the abilities they mastered, and Jozitolph had now mastered all their abilities. Rejected by his brethren and being hunted down by them actively, he escaped to far away lands, where he met 02. She allowed the lost Elite to join her hivemind, and he served as a Worker, though one with sentience, intelligence, ambition, and a much larger degree of usefulness. He would later go on to create an "orb"/"flower" form armor for himself, that would allow him to transfer between all of the forms of his family from whom he was estranged. Since then, he has served as one of 02's final lines of defense, even going so far as to pose as the Ruler Dark Matter to drive major threats away when all else fails. Surprisingly, despite his high position in 02's ranks, he has had no relations with Revelian or Kuipter. Jozitolph's "swordsman" form looks the similar in structure, sporting a patchwork coat of random colors. He wields no sword and sports no goggles, rather having an icosahedronic helmet covering the entire area, with black dots with a red eye (giving the effect of an eye off) adorning each of its faces. When alternating between his forms (Fire, Ice, Spark, Stone, Bomb, Needle, and Cutter), his helm will open from the top, prying outward like a lotus, revealing his true black eye. The sides of his helm begin spinning around rapidly in the likeness of a zoopraxiscope (Here you uncultured swine) while his true head/eye reels about. He then takes on any of his powers at complete random, giving him a coat color reminiscent of his abilities and a new color and pattern to his helmet. When heavily damaged, his helmet may refuse to open, so he will manually pry it from the top and spin it about, often ending in him getting a merge of different powers and a deformed and grotesque appearance. His "orb"/"flower" form is identical to that of the Miracle Matter fight from Kirby 64 (Also here you ignorant plebeian). Jozitolph's name and lore is derived slightly from Joseph, a Biblical figure who sported a coat of many colors that made his brothers jealous. His mother, Dark Song, takes both her first and last name from musical terms. Jozitolph's siblings, which were based off of all of his forms from Miracle Matter's appearance in Kirby 64, are as follows: *Quincunx Antiphon (♀), AKA Dark End or 56 (Fire) *Neatonio Antiphon (♂), AKA Twin of Frost or -01 (Ice) *Neatonia Antiphon (♀), AKA Twin of Shock or -02 (Spark) *Viedansr Antiphon (♂), AKA Dark Wisdom (Stone) *Bulterat Antiphon (♀), AKA Titanic Matter (Bomb) *Valkyron Antiphon (♂), AKA Dark Spur (Needle) *Zymote Antiphon (♀), AKA Dark Grinder (Cutter) I will most certainly not make pets out of those because feq dat shet. Also, here's his theme song because science.